vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
138786-2-newbie-questions
Content ---- ---- Chat filters / settings should be in the chat options (can access from both the chat boxes themselves with a right click, I believe, and the main game menu maybe). You can do the shiphands at any level, but the rewards will be most usfeul if you do them within the recommended level range. | |} ---- ty I will look it up. Hopefully figuring out how to install addons is fairly straight forward. | |} ---- It's pretty easy, you can use the curse client. | |} ---- You don't have to do it in the 6-14 range, you can do it when ever. Edit: Well I guess I should of refreshed the page before responding... lol Edited October 8, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- ok ty Right clicking did not bring up any changeable settings for me other than turning off certain chats. :P Will go look again. Yeah I just want to find the dang place before I do it is what it comes down to. At level 6 it looks like I am about halfway through Crimson and haven't found the entrance to the shiphand. It came up on the suggested content thingy though. There is a reason I wear the "Easily Lost" Title in LOTRO. hehe OOOOOO Shiny! /me runs off to explore Well darn where the *cupcake am I? Edited October 8, 2015 by Myrany | |} ---- First shiphand should be in Deradune / Ellevar (I don't think it's on Crimson). I could be mistaken though, or they could have moved it. I actually don't know if I ever did Fragment zero from the actual ship location though... so maybe its in Crimson?) | |} ---- So how do you do it if you do not go there to do it? Does it transport you to it? Sorry I am that big a noob. | |} ---- you talk to the guy next to the space ship for the quest and then click on the ladder. that will transport where you need to go Edited October 8, 2015 by Genoshock | |} ---- Ok that is what I thought. I haven't found the spaceship yet :) Just the thing in the suggested content thingy that says its open for me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ok ty here is to hoping I get there before I outlevel it. :) | |} ---- Press ESC go to Chat, IIRC there is no option to change colors, but you can set chat window with the "black" background permanent. | |} ---- TY I will try that when I can get in game. Not sure the black background will help when the problem is the purple text is too dark to read easily for me but I am willing to give it a shot. Now if I could set it to white we might be getting somewhere. :) Old lady gamer here with old lady eyes. Edited October 8, 2015 by Myrany | |} ---- there should also be a cog wheel when you mouse over the chat window ... not sure if u can change the colour there but u can turn off channels you do not need | |} ---- Hey, I've done a tutorial on the Curse Client set up, as well as in-depth guide on using ForgeUI (UI overhaul) addon as well. Feel free to take a look :) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDYiOBaghsDSRmsy7mrEz1Q/videos Thanks, Comment any questions :) Jake | |} ---- ---- Yeah being a 10 year vet of WoW I am pretty familiar with the curse client. I just prefer to manually install addons since at least on the WoW Side the Curse client has had some issues. I did find the instructions where to put them for Wildstar. I will definitely be checking out the video more since UI customization can be a pretty big deal. From the parts of your video I have watched so far it looks like that UI mod basically gives you the same functionality LOTRO has built into the default UI which is something I am going to really like. | |} ---- Heya, Thanks for viewing - Sure thing, I always used to manually install with WoW, then just decided the rate of which I was reinstalling etc made Curse a much simpler option haha! But each to their own of course :) ForgeUI's definitely a good option for UI customisation atm, I'm hoping they add more features soon though! Thanks!, Jake | |} ---- You can queue for the shiphands (expeditions now) using the group finder. I'm not sure if you have to actually find them in game first or if they open as soon as you're in the proper level range My money is on the latter. You can check the box to queue solo to instantly teleport just yourself to the shiphand instance if you wan't to solo it (they are all soloable). | |} ---- ok but um....groupfinder? I haven't found that yet either ;) Yep I am a noob | |} ---- ---- Hit 'N' to get to the group finder. There are tabs at the top for pve/pvp and more tabs for expeditions/adventures/dungeons. | |} ---- ----